


Claudia's Dream

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Crossover, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Saturday night Claudia dreams about meeting her favorite heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudia's Dream

One Saturday night, it was after ten – fifteen. Claudia Kishi just hopped out of the shower and grabbed a light purple towel that had her name on it. Her long black hair was shining after turning the hair dryer on it. Her hair usually did shine every time she washed it.

A minute or two later, her hair was now dried. After hanging her purple towel on the rack, she stepped into a newly pair of underwear and pulled on a new pair of pajamas that matched the towel. She’d made the towel and nightgown. Her friends had not yet seen the new pajamas and towel, but they would soon enough.

It was ten – twenty once she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. After shutting the door, Claudia turned the light off once she hopped into bed. Her private telephone had now been in a new spot recently, but she usually kept it on the floor by her bed. After pulling the covers, she fell into a deep sleep.

A few seconds later, a dream appeared. In her dream, Claudia was sitting outside on her front porch when a familiar – looking girl walked by. This girl looked familiar. Where had she seen this girl before? Defintely not in school, and that was easy to tell.The girl was walking in her direction.

“Excuse me, is there a telephone nearby? My car ran out of gas and I couldn’t find a telephone,” the girl said.

Today the girl had on a light – green and yellow T – shirt and a pair of tan pants.

“Sure. I’ll show you where we keep our telephone,” Claudia replied once she stood up.

“You look familiar to me, but I do know you aren’t a resident here in Stoneybrook.”

“Of course I don’t live in this state, but my friends and I recently came back after a month vacation in Las Vegas. We’re not too far away from River Heights, but we wanted to see if we could get help before it gets too dark,” the girl told her.

“That’s right! Now I know why you look so familiar. You’re the famous girl detective, Nancy Drew! I’ve always dreamed of meeting you one day,” Claudia said once Nancy dialed a telephone number.

Nancy put a finger on her lips, telling Claudia they could talk after the call. A few seconds later, Nancy put the phone back.

“Thank you for letting me use your telephone to call in to a service. I really appreciate this,” Nancy told Claudia once the two girls walked back outside.

Wind was blowing heavy by the time Claudia and Nancy were back on the porch stairs.

“Anytime, Nancy. Keep up the great detective work,” Claudia said once Nancy got into her blue convertible.

Claudia didn’t pay any attention to notice Bess and George were also in the vehicle. That’s when a young man in a tow truck arrived. Claudia stayed on her front porche as she watched the tow truck leave her driveway.

It was a little after five – thirty the next day when Claudia’s alarm clock went off. She and the girls were going to the mall later that morning. She wanted to keep that dream to herself. She did know her friends probably would laugh if she told them her dream. She wished this dream would happen in real life, but it sounded crazy enough to dream about meeting a legendary fictional character, but it was impossible to do so in real life. This was a silly dream she had hoped it would happen in real life to meet a popular fictional character like Nancy Drew.


End file.
